The Wolf
by Emie14
Summary: Ricko is the secret zodiac, the wolf. She lives with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, but halfway through her second year of high school, Akito sends her to Ouran. Akito himself doesn't know why. The host club immediately befriends her, apparently Tamaki thinks she needs friends. How will she cope when they find out her secret?
1. School, Must I Say More?

School, Must I Say More?

Ricko's POV

"Bye guys!" I called, waving to everyone then running to school. "Damn you Akito, I was having a perfectly good year then you had to transfer me!" I muttered while I ran. Eventually I reached Ouran and I ran straight to class.

I knocked on the door, and few minutes later I heard a 'come in' from the teacher. I walked in and was met with stares and shocked gasps, and a few snickers.

'Great.'

"Class, this is Ricko Sohma. Please show her all your kindness and welcome her into the class." The teacher gestures to me, smiling. "Okay, Ms. Sohma please sit in the desk next to Mr. Fujioka. Mr. Fujioka please raise your hand." After he said this, a small brunette raised her hand. Yes, HER, okay crazy teacher...

I walked over, sat next to her, and proceeded to slam my head against my desk. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" I muttered every time my head hit the desk.

"Ms. Sohma, do you need to go to the nurse?" The teacher asked from the front.

I glared at him, "No thank you, I am just fine." I resorted to rest my head in my hands and stare out the window after he turned back to the chalkboard.

* * *

~After School~

'Oh you've got to be kidding me!' I yelled in my head once I read a text from Shigure.

Text: 'Ricko, please stay at school until I text you again to come home, Akito decided to stop by and I don't think you want to be here.'

I sighed and texted back: 'Okay, thanks. Don't forget to text me though.' I shut my phone and decided to walk around the school.

After a while I reached an abandoned music room. There was a sign that said 'I'm sorry, but we are closed for today.' I raised a eyebrow, 'What is this a public thing?' I pondered. I pushed the doors open and saw six guys and Fujioka from class, all sitting at a table and talking.

A blonde spotted me and jumped up and ran over to me, "Oh my dear, you are very beautiful!" He exclaimed with a charming smile.

Twins appeared behind me and bent down to my level, which was a few inches shorter than them. "Oh hey, you're that girl that sits next to Haruhi in all our classes." They commented together.

I felt a tug on my sleeve, "Is your hair color real?"

'What the hell?! Great, now they're going to already start with the hair.' I was about to pummel this guy, but when I looked down I saw a really cute blonde with huge brown eyes.

"Y-yes." I stammered, wringing my hands.

"It's so beautiful! The silver goes so well with your gorgeous charcoal eyes!" The taller blonde complimented, taking my chin in his hand. My eyes widened at how close we were, and, acting on instinct, I punched him square in the nose and back flipped onto a couch.

"What's the matter, you don't like men touching you?" A creepy voice asked behind me. I jumped a few feet away in terror. A dark-haired guy with glasses stood in front of me, smirking slightly.

I held a hand over my heart, "Okay, I'm sorry if I interrupted whatever you were doing, but I just had to find something to do." I exhaled slowly.

"You are Ricko Sohma, I assume?" He adjusted his glasses, the glare of the light catching them.

I nodded and bowed quickly, "Yes." I replied shortly.

"You're in the Sohma family?" Fujioka asked, walking over.

I nodded, "Yes, I was transferred here by the head of my family." I muttered the last part angrily, "I don't see why though, everyone else is in the same high school."

"So you're all alone?" The smaller blonde asked sadly.

I nodded again and glasses spoke, "The head of your family is Akito Sohma, am I correct?" I nodded warily and he continued, "My family is aware of Sohma-san's chronic illness and that your family doctor has to take care of both him and the rest of your family. Would you accept another doctor from my families's business? I am Kyoya Oortori, my family is in the medical field." He proposed, smiling fakely.

'How the hell does he know any of this?!' I panicked in my head, but replied smoothly. "No thank you Kyoya-sempai, my family doctor is more than capable of taking care of all of us." I flashed a quick smile before my phone rang.

I picked it up, "Hello?"

Shigure answered, "It's all clear Ricko, Akito's gone so you can come home now."

"Are you sure? Did you check which direction he went?" I asked carefully.

"Yes, he went in the opposite direction that Ouran is." He reassured.

"Good. Oh wait, how is everyone? Is Tohru okay?"

"Yes she's fine. I had her go to the market since I knew he was coming." He answered evenly. Suddenly I heard yelling and crashing in the background.

"Stop it, you're wrecking my house!" Shigure cried. I laughed.

"Good luck, I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!" I put my phone back in my jeans pocket and looked back to see all of them staring at me.

"Is there a problem?" Kyoya questioned, writing in a black notebook.

I shook my head and smiled, "It's nothing, just family stuff." I looked at my watch and a large sweat drop appeared on my forehead. "Oh god, it's five!" I exclaimed and grabbed my stuff which the twins were going through it as I was distracted on my phone.

"What is your problem?!" I glared at them and they grinned.

"Would you like to be our new toy?" They got cheshire grins on their identical faces of theirs. I heard a groan from behind me.

"Ah, no thanks." I denied and dug a hair tie out of my bag and tied my silver strands into a high ponytail. I also grabbed my iPod and stuck the earphones my ears. I waved to the guys and smiled to Fujioka. "See ya around!" With that, I jogged out the doors.

* * *

~Home~

"SHIGURE, TOHRU, YUKI, KYO, I'M HOME!" I yelled as I walked through the doors. I dumbed my stuff in my room and walked downstairs to get an apple.

"You didn't transform today did you?" Yuki asked seriously, walking into the kitchen behind me.

I smiled and shook my head, "Nope. Where's Kyo?"

"Sulking on the roof." He answered tiredly, rubbing his temples.

"So you beat him eh? I figured." He nodded. "Tohru?"

"Still shopping. And before you ask, I have no idea where Shigure is."

"Probably off molesting children." After a few seconds, I burst out laughing and Yuki joined me.

"I AM NOT!" Shigure yelled, storming into the kitchen and pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Well I know you are a perv to high school girls." I pointed out, recovering.

"I AM NOT!" He repeated just as loud as before.

I put my hands over my ears, "Calm down, you're yelling too loud!" I leaned against Yuki, who was rolling his eyes.

"YUKI, MAKE HIM/HER STOP!" We yelled simultaneously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Kyo yelled, running in and clonking Shigure over the head.

"SHE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Shigure whine-yelled.

"HE'S BEING A PERV!" I countered.

"YOU DAMN DOG, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Kyo punched him in the face.

Suddenly I grinned out of nowhere, "Hey Kyo, you wanna spar?"

He smirked, "Alright! I'll beat you this time, you damn wolf!" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go outside and not wreck Shigure's house anymore that is already is, hm?" Kyo nodded and we walked outside.

"You ready, wolfy?" Kyo mocked playfully, getting in a fighting stance.

I cracked my knuckles, "When you are, kitty."

Kyo charged and threw a punch. I caught the punch and brought his hand into a uncomfortable position behind his back. He grunted and swiped my legs out from under me. I let go of his hand to catch myself before I felt.

"Hey doggy, can you put my iPod on?" I asked Shigure, who was watching from the doorway.

"Sure." He walked back in the house, and after a few punches and kicks he returned with it playing 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. I punched and kicked along to the music.

After a half hour, Tohru got home. Me and Kyo were huffing and puffing like the big bad wolfs, well I guess that counts for one of us. I met his eyes, "Draw for today?" He nodded and we walked into the house. We both collapsed on the floor in front of the table. "Okay, I'm dead." I announced, yawning.

"You've gotten better, Ricko." Kyo commented from a few feet away.

I gave him a look, "It's been two days since we've sparred, of course I would."

Tohru started making dinner, "So how was school, Ricko?"

I shrugged, flipping my body to stare at the ceiling. "Not that bad, some idiot got all up in my face so I punched him in the pretty boy nose, it'll be crooked for a couple days." I laughed.

There was a frown in Kyo's voice, "You didn't transform did you?" I shook my head.

"Time for dinner!" Tohru called from the kitchen. I held out my hand as Kyo walked by and he pulled me up.

'Strange boys.' I thought as we ate.

Please keep reading and review!


	2. Friends?

Friends?...

Ricko's POV

I was sitting in class, taking notes when I felt a hand on my chin. I looked up to see one of the twins' eyes just mere inches from my own. I blushed deeply in shock and moved my head out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed. "And go back to your seat, you're going to get in trouble moron!"

He rolled his eyes but sat back down since the teacher was glaring at his back. I smirked and continued taking notes.

* * *

~Lunch~

I was dragged to the host table by Hikaru and Kaoru. They set me down in between Haruhi and Kyoya. I raised a thin silver eyebrow, "So what's this about?"

Tamaki looked offended for some reason, "We were just being kind and inviting you to sit with us since you sat alone yesterday!"

"Oh, so you pity me?" I countered.

"No?" That sounded like more of a question.

I sighed, "Look, I don't need you guys to be charitable and help me out, I'm fine."

Kaoru smiled, "But we want to be friends with you!"

I blushed lightly, "Um, uh..." I trailed off.

'They want to be friends... with me?'

"Yeah, you seem very nice and you have a great personality, from what I can tell." Haruhi added. I blushed more.

"What do you say?" Tamaki smiled brightly.

I smiled back, "Sure, I guess."

* * *

~Host Club~

They closed the club down again for some reason today, I think it was because Mori and Hunny couldn't make it.

Just as I was joking around with Hikaru, Kyo strolled in. "Ricko, I'm here to pick you up, Hatori walks to talk to you about your... WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING WITH ALL THESE GUYS?!" He yelled at the end.

I held up my hands in defense, "Okay, Kyo, calm down-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, WHAT THE HELL?!" He interrupted.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT, I'M GOING ALL KAGURA ON YOUR ASS!" I charged at him and send a powerful punch to his cheek.

I heard a squeak of surprise from Tamaki, but ignored it. "Oh so you wanna take this outside?" Kyo threw a kick to my side that I dodged.

"Why bother wasting the time going outside? We can stay in here as long as you don't wreck the place like at home!"

His face went slightly red and he managed to get a good punch to my jaw. "It's that damn rat's fault!"

I laughed, "Oh sure, that's what you always say, kitty!"

"Shut up, wolf!"

I swiped his legs out from under him and pinned him down, "Are you sure, cause you're the whole who always loses." I smirked as he threw me off onto a table. I inhaled sharply as my back hit the edge. I jumped up with a hand on my back, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Kyo! I'm gonna tell Tohru!" I complained.

"What the hell is she gonna do?"

I smirked evilly, "I'm gonna ask for her to make stewed leeks!" His eyes widened and he lunged for me.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled, racing after me as I ran in circles round the room.

My eyes widened when I saw I was heading straight for Hikaru and Kaoru, and they weren't moving. "Kyo!" I panicked, trying to stop.

"Ricko!" Yuki yelled, coming in between me and the twins.

I slapped into him, and beamed, "Hi Yuki!" I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"WHY IS MY DAUGHTER HUGGING HIM, MOMMY?!" Tamaki yelled.

I rolled my eyes and got up, "Since when am I classified as your 'daughter'?"

"Since you joined our friend group." Hikaru and Kaoru replied for him, trying to put their arms over my shoulders. Yuki slapped their hands away.

"Why are you friends with a bunch of guys?!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"Because nobody else wanted anything to do with me!" I yelled back, getting angry. "And anyway, what good friends are you, leaving Tohru alone with the perverted Shigure!" I retorted and their faces paled. "So I now I have to race home and hope that she isn't already persuaded into doing something nasty!"

I waved to my friends and jogged away, much to Tamaki's dismay.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

'Who are this boy touching and fighting with my new daughter?!' I screamed in my head. I ran over to Kyoya who was watching the fight with interest.

"Kyoya, what's going on?! Who is he?!" I questioned frantically.

Kyoya's eyes darted to me, his body still faced to the fight. He answered, resting his eyes back on the panting orangehead. "The boy's name is Kyo Sohma, they are cousins."

I let out a squeak of surprise when Ricko was thrown onto a table. They began running around the room, Kyo yelling and Ricko laughing. Suddenly, their was a flash of light purple hair and Ricko collided with it.

"Ricko!" He yelled just as they hit.

Ricko wrapped her arms around him, "Hi Yuki!" She smiled happily and hugged him. Yuki got a slight smile on his face.

"WHY IS MY DAUGHTER HUGGING HIM, MOMMY?!" I yelled at Kyoya.

"Do not yell, Tamaki." He glared at me. "That is another one of Ricko's cousins."

Ricko got up and pulled Yuki with her, "Since when am I classified as as your 'daughter'?" She put her hands on her hips, looking very beautiful!

The shady twins answered before I could, "Since you joined our friend group." Yuki slapped their hands away when they tried to hug Ricko's shoulders.

"Why are you friends with a bunch of guys?!" Yuki and Kyo yelled at her.

Her face heated up in rage, "Because nobody else wanted anything to do with me! You should get that!" She yelled. I shrunk behind Kyoya, feeling sorry for Yuki and Kyo. "And anyway, what good friends are you, leaving Tohru alone with the perverted Shigure!" I froze.

'They left a girl alone with a pervert?!'

Their faces paled, "So now I have to race home and hope that she wasn't persuaded into something!" She waved to us and ran out the door, leaving Yuki and Kyo to panick.

Kyo immediately turned on Yuki, "You damn rat, why did you follow me?"

"I was already walking myself, you stupid cat, but then you had to run after me!" Yuki retorted coldly.

"So you were eager to see Ricko?" The twins teased, both leaning on Kyo's shoulders. Kyo yelled at them and they backed away slowly. Yuki glared at him then sighed, "I'm sorry for interrupting." He bowed to us with a smile. "We'll go now. Come stupid cat." He grabbed Kyo's ear and dragged him out.

"Well they are a strange bunch." Haruhi commented, gathering up her stuff.

Kyoya spoke up reading from his notebook, "Well, they have a strange relationship. Many members of the Sohma family are trained in martial arts and a select few are very distant from other people outside the family, interesting." He added as an afterthought.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because they are different."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru questioned, walking over.

"I mean, that usually those select few either have been bullied or ignored by their classmates in school. For example, Kisa Sohma, in her first year of middle school, she was bullied for her hair and eye color. Eventually, her classmates saw that weren't able to get to her, so they tried a new tactic, they ignored everything she said." Kyoya sighed, "After a while, it became too much and she stopped speaking to everyone. But within the last year, it was cleared up somehow, I haven't found it yet though." By the time he finished I had tears in my eyes.

'I can't imagine what it would be like to have everything you said ignored. That's terrible!'

"What was Ricko's life like?" Kaoru asked, sitting down next to Kyoya.

Kyoya read his computer, "Well, Ricko never had any friends through middle school or elementary, but when she reached high school, she had moved in with her cousins and went to school with them. She acquired some friends after that from the help of a family friend."

"Her family is so tragic!" The twins cried, holding each other.

"Well men, how about after school tomorrow, we follow Ricko home?" I declared, standing up on a chair.

"Yeah!" The twins cheered.

"Yeah, I want to check out what's going on with her." Haruhi commented.

Kyoya nodded.

* * *

~After School the Next Day~

Haruhi's POV

We followed Ricko home, it was a bit of a walk since she lives a few miles away. I was panting by the time we got to her house in the woods. We sat at different places around her house, each looking in different windows and we each had a walkie-talkie to communicate with each other.

"She's in the kitchen!" Tamaki informed through the walkie-talkie channel.

I used my binoculars to see her, "So how was school today, Ricko?" A light brunette asked, chopping some vegetables.

Ricko shrugged, "It was fine. The two idiot twins kept trying to hug me though." She put the chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling water on a stove.

"They didn't actually did they?" A dark-haired who was leaning against the fridge asked with a pen in his mouth.

Ricko shook her head, "I'm not that unreactionic or something." She laughed a little.

Kyo walked in, pinching his nose closed, "Are you guys making leek stew?" He exclaimed.

Ricko smirked, "Yes kitty, we're making it because you don't like it and Yuki got a bunch of them from the base."

"Base?! They have a base?!" Tamaki yelled through the walkie-talkie.

"Shut up boss, they'll hear you!" Hikaru yell-whispered.

"Kyo, if you're going to just stand there and mope, then you should just go on the roof." Yuki walked in, looking annoyed.

"You know what you damn rat, how about we go outside?" Kyo grabbed the collar of his shirt and yelled in his face.

"Ricko."

"Got it. KYO, KAGURA'S HERE!" She yelled. Kyo's eyes widened.

"I'm out of here!" He yelled, racing for the door. The dark-haired man tripped him on the way. "What the hell, dog?!"

"It's time to eat, Kyo. Plus, she's not even here." Kyo glared at a laughing Ricko.

"Dude, you fall too easy for your hysterical fiancé!" She started pouring stew into bowls.

"She's not my fiancé!" He yelled, holding his head in his hands.

Ricko kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, Kyo, I'm just teasing." She giggled when he turned beet red. "Alight everyone, SIT DOWN!" She yelled, pointing to the floor.

"We're eating on the floor?" The man asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ricko faced him, "You got a problem with that?" She asked cockily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He leaned close to her, smirking.

She wiggled a finger in his face, "Oh no, Shigure. What would Ayame say if he found out you were cheating on him?" She teased.

'He's gay?' I thought.

"Oh, he cheats on me everyday with you." Ricko rolled her eyes.

"That weirdo does nothing with me, he's your age for Pete's sake!" She pushed him down on the ground and handed him a bowl.

"Who's Ayame?!" Tamaki yell-whispered again.

Kyoya answered, "He's another one of their cousins, also in those select few."

Ricko shoveled the stew in her mouth, "Awesome cooking as always, Tohru."

Tohru smiled, "Thanks Ricko." Yuki shoved the stew in Kyo's mouth, making him eat all of it. Kyo tried to punch him but missed.

Ricko laid her head on Kyo's lap, "So how was your school day?" She asked the three high schoolers.

"It was good. Oh by the way, Akito transferred Haru and Momiji to Ouran." Ricko brightened up at this and started bouncing around.

"Yay! I can't wait to see them! When do they start?"

"Tomorrow." Yuki answered, smiling slightly.

Ricko fist-pumped, "Now if only you guys could come. I bet you would like a break from the Prince Yuki Fan Club, huh?" She asked Yuki teasingly.

Yuki chuckled, "Yes, that would be nice."

Ricko got up and stretched, "I'm gonna go take my bath now." She walked out and Tohru soon went after her, saying she wanted to finish her homework.

"So when does Akito want her back?" Yuki asked Shigure in a grave voice.

Shigure sighed, "I know it will be soon, it's almost New Years and Ricko can't back out of it of course."

Yuki nodded and stood up, "I'm going to finish my homework." After a few minutes, Shigure and Kyo left too.

I spoke through the walkie-talkie, "I think we should go home now."

"Yes, I've gotten enough information." Kyoya added, "We should go now."

"Alright, everyone ensemble out." Tamaki ordered. I turned off the walkie-talkie and walked home with everyone.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!


	3. Cousins

Cousins

Ricko's POV

So, I walked to school with Momiji and Haru, holding both their hands. I had laughed so hard when they came to pick me up at the house, Momiji was wearing a boyish version of the girls' uniform. God, the girls here are gonna get a kick out of this.

"Ricko, when can we meet your friends you told us about?" Momiji asked adorably.

I smiled, "At lunch probably, I usually sit with everyone then, see we're not all in the same grades."

"Okay!" He smiled sweetly.

Just as well reached the gates the bell rang, "Crap, we're gonna be late!" I yelled, I hugged each of them goodbye. "Look for me at lunch!" I ran to class.

* * *

~At Lunch~

I walked in with the twins and Haruhi, after a few minutes of searching, I spotted Haru and Momiji walking in. "Ricko!" Momiji skipped over to me with Haru following slower behind. "Are these your friends?"

"Hunny-sempai?" The three of them asked.

I laughed, "No guys, these are my cousins Momiji and Hatsuharu." I introduced them.

"RICKO, MY BEAUTIFUL SECOND DAUGHTER!" I heard Tamaki yell, running from me with his arms wide open.

I dodged him and hid behind Haru, "Quit it, Tamaki-sempai!" I yelled.

"These are your friends?" Haru questioned.

I sighed, "Sometimes I wish not that one."

"You have a lot of cousins." Kyoya commented, appearing next to me.

Momiji smiled happily and answered for me, "Yup, the Sohmas are a big family!"

I wasn't paying attention to him and was surprised when I felt a tug on my sleeve, "Hey Ricko, guess what!" Momiji said cheerfully.

"What?" I smiled brightly.

"We heard Kisa made some friends at school!" He beamed.

I grinned from ear to ear, "Really?! That's great!"

"Yeah, she transferred." Haru put in.

"Oh. Well that figures, how bad was it when she went back, I never heard any more of it." I asked him, forgetting that we were sitting at a table that the members have no idea what we are talking about.

"Well, after they saw that she got better, some tried to talk to her, but this one girl who caused all of it threatened them. So she wasn't able to make any friends, and she was continued to be ignored." Momiji answered with a bit of sadness in his tone.

Haru continued, "Yeah, and I think it was around the same time you were transferred here that Akito transferred Kisa to the younger division here as well."

"Seriously?! I wasn't told of this! At least Shigure or Hatori could have let me know! I could have freaking walked her home or something- oh wait, yeah can't do that, cause the damn Akito had to ban me from the estate!" It ended in sort of a yell.

The host club looked at me in shock, and I flushed and stuffed a piece of chicken in my mouth. "So let's meet her after school." Momiji spoke.

I cracked up again at his thinking of the choice of his clothing, "Did any guys ask you out yet, Momiji?" I tried to hard not to full blow out laugh.

"Two actually." Haru muttered. I heard the twins snicker next to Haruhi.

Momiji started sniffling and tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, "They-they sc-scared me!"

I put on hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Did they come on too strong?" I faked seriousness.

Momiji wrapped his arms around my waist, "Yeah!" He cried.

I looked at Haru with a fake grave expression, "I think Ouran is too hardcore for Momiji."

"I think he can handle it, are you okay though?" The last part was quiet so only the three of us could hear.

"Yeah, more or less. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi keep the jerks away, and there was only one comment on my hair, which was from another person in this friend group, and it wasn't meant to be offensive." I answered, finishing my chicken salad.

"Are you sure?" Momiji questioned, all serious now.

I nodded, "Yes Momiji, I'm fine." I reassured. My bangs covered my eyes and I asked, "Have either of you heard anything on Akito asking for me?"

"No, nothing has really been going on lately actually." Haru answered, resting his chin in on his fist with a blank look etched on his face.

I sighed, not feeling too happy at the moment. "Hey Ricko, it's time to get back to class." I looked to my left to see Haruhi staring worriedly at the three of us.

I smiled and got up, "Okay. I'll see you later, guys."

"Bye!" Momiji took Haru's hand and walked to class. I followed Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi to ours'.

* * *

~At the Host Club~

The four of us, Kisa, Momiji, Haru, and I were just sitting on two couches, facing each other and catching up. I had made sure that Momiji and Hunny-sempai didn't meet so there wouldn't be a rip in the space time continuum or something.

I face-palmed when I heard a familiar, too cheery voice outside. "But Shigure, don't you know where she is?"

"Oh Lord..." I moaned, starting to hit my head repeatedly against a table.

Haruhi walked by, "What's the matter?"

"It's Aya." I muttered. Jut as I finished saying the nickname, the doors burst open to reveal a long silvered-hair enthusiastic guy, with Shigure behind him.

"Ricko!" Aya exclaimed, running towards me with his arms outstretched. I almost cried, pitying myself greatly.

He reached me and immediately attacked my hair, "What did you to your hair?! I gave you my personal product and you didn't use it did you?!" He interrogated with his hands on his hips.

"Nope! I kept forgetting, I didn't want to, I'll never go out with you, yada yada yada." I went on.

Aya laughed obnoxiously, "Of course you will, we are meant to be together just like Kyo and Kagura!" He continued laughing and talking to the ceiling like I was listening intently to everything he said, NOT.

I glared at Shigure, "Why. Did. You. Bring. Him. Here?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

Shigure laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, um, you see Aya wanted to come and visit you but when you weren't home, we came to see you here."

"But how did you know I was here?" I growled.

"It was Kyo, he eagerly told us where the club room is!" Ayame proclaimed dreamily, raising his arm in the air. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. He cried out and let me go.

"I'm murdering you and Kyo when we get home." I threatened Shigure.

"Ricko! Guess what!" Momiji danced over to me, smiling happily.

I smiled back, "What?"

"I'm taking you somewhere!" He grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the doors with Kisa and Haru following.

Tamaki ran over and snatched me away, "What are you doing with my precious daughter?" He exclaimed. I quickly got out of his grip before I transformed. Haru and Momiji stand in front of me, Haru fully glaring at him and Momiji only slightly.

I glared at Tamaki, "Don't you have some guests to flirt with or something?" I asked harshly, which sent him to his corner.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at him and walked over. "So where are you taking our Ricko?" They questioned Momiji together, grinning devilishly.

Momiji just smiled brightly, "That's a secret!" He held a finger to his lips and closed one eye, creating an adorable pose.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Shigure moving towards an unsuspecting girl with a perverted look on his face. I groaned, "Will this never end?" I jogged over and grabbed him by the ear, "Come on you, I know you just came over to check out the rich chicks." I dragged him to our cousins.

"No, I came to make sure Aya got here safely!" He protested, struggling.

"Sure you did." I replied sarcastically.

* * *

Hikaru's POV

I smirked as Kaoru and I snuck up behind Ricko while she was dragging Shigure back to the rest of her cousins. We quickly put a small camera in her sweatshirt hood under Kyoya-sempai's instructions. He told us that when she took her sweatshirt off at her house, it would grow legs or something and follow her around the house, listening to her conversations. Haruhi was a little cranky about it at first, but we persuaded her to agree, seeing that she could easily tell Ricko tomorrow when we weren't looking.

* * *

Ricko's POV

I waved to the host club and pushed everyone out the door, ignoring Ayame's comments, and I decided to race with Haru.

We reached Shigure's and I won. Haru wasn't too happy while Kyo laughed at him and then went Black, trying to kill Kyo.

Eventually they all went back to the Sohma house and I went to bed early, feeling tired after the long day.

* * *

Happy now Corey?

Please keep reading and review!


	4. The Weekend is Full of Surprises

The Weekend is Full of Surprises

(I changed the writing to present time, just to let you guys know. I find it easier now to write like this.)

* * *

Ricko's POV

It's Saturday today so I slept in until about, twelve. It was heaven!

I sigh and drag myself out of bed and get ready for the day. I have to go to the mall to buy some warmer clothes since winter is coming next month. It's already starting to get cold so I put on jeans and and black sweatshirt with skull designs. I jog down the stairs, managing not to trip and fall on my face like Tohru does. I grab an apple from the kitchen and try to find Kyo. Eventually I find him on the roof.

I call up to him, finishing my apple and throwing the core into the woods for the birds. "Hey Kyo! Do you wanna go to the mall with me?"

He jumps down and shrugs, "Sure."

I grin and take his hand. "SHIGURE, ME AND KYO ARE GOING TO THE MALL!" I yell so he can hear me.

"ALRIGHT, COME BACK BY LUNCH, BUT IF YOU CAN'T, CALL!" He yells back.

"KAY, SEE YA!" We walk to the mall.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

Of course I have to go with the host club when they decide to go to the mall. And it's a "commeners" mall, so maybe I'll be able to slip away and buy some clothes for the winter.

Not likely, instead Tamaki-sempai manages to get us away from everyone else and we are getting kicked out of almost every store because he keeps breaking everything!

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of silver and orange. I tap Tamaki-sempai's shoulder, interrupting one of his stupid rants. "Sempai, I think I just saw Ricko and Kyo."

"RICKO?! YOUR DEAR SISTER?!" He whips out his phone.

* * *

Ricko's POV

Me and Kyo are in the woman's section of a small store trying find me some clothes when I hear yelling and cries of protest from the men's section. We exchange glances and shrug. It's not our problem so we'll let the employees of the store deal with it.

"Hey Kyo, you need any shirts?" I ask him as we walk out of the store, searching for a suitable next one.

"Yeah, that damn Kagura destroyed three of my favorite ones last time she came over." He seethes.

I laugh, "Well that's her way of showing you her love, she goes insane and wrecks the freaking house!"

"It's just so annoying, I never asked for her to care about me that much!" Kyo mutters.

I smile, "Well, it must be nice to have someone unconditionally love you for who you are, not your status or title." I sigh blissfully.

Kyo snorts, "It's not as great as you think."

I shrug, "Would be nice for everyone to have one of those, though."

'What's Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts comes on the overcom and I sing along.

"What hurts the most, was being sooooo close!" I sing loudly.

Kyo yells at me, "Shut up, you're attracting attention." I blankly stare at him.

"And you're not?"

His face starts to get red, "Oh you wanna go, wolf?" He rolls up his sleeves and his cats ears are sticking out of his head.

"Calm down Kyo, you're making a scene!" I snicker.

"Oh that's it!" He charges for me and sends a punch to connect with my nose. I dodge easily and trip him.

"Come on, Kyo! I know you can do better than that!" I taunt.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yells loudly and aims a punch to my face but misses again because I duck my head.

"Actually, I'm just a two months younger than you." I correct, weaving behind and pushing him into into a trash can. "You done yet? I still need to get a few things." I ask.

Suddenly, two patches of auburn hair come out of no-where and speed towards me. I jump up high in the air just as they where I just was I speed off.

"Kyo! Take the stuff back home! I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" I yell as I run.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?!" He yells after me but I'm gone.

I almost crash into Mori-sempai when I check behind me, but I leap over him just in time. "Hi Ri-chan!" Hunny-sempai bounces over to me.

I sigh, "What in the world do you guys want? I'm shopping and trying to relax this weekend with as much as no stress as possible."

"Well, Haruhi spotted you-" Hikaru starts.

"-so we had to come and see you!" Kaoru finishes, both grinning like the devils they are.

"Oh joy, thanks Haruhi!"

"Well, we were also shopping anyway." Kyoya-sempai puts in.

"Here?" I ask, drawing out the word.

"We created this journey to find out more and more of the commener way of life!" Tamaki-sempai rants.

I slap a hand over his mouth, muffling his words, "Yeah, okay." My phone starts to ring and I step away so they can't hear.

"Hello?"

"Ricko, you need to come home now." Shigure orders.

"But I still need to get a few things." I try to argue but be cuts me off.

"Akito is here and he wants to see you." My breath catches in my throat. "Just come home now." He hangs up.

I put the phone in my pocket and I feel sick. "I gotta go." I walk quickly away.

* * *

I reach the house and see Akito confronting Yuki, whispering things in his ear that no doubt are scaring him to death, joking aside.

"Akito-sama, you wanted to see me?" I walk up to him and ask timidly.

He smiles, but it's a dead cold one. "Yes, come." He grabs my arm roughly, digging his nails in and drawing blood. I wince but say nothing as I pass Yuki, keeping my head low to hide the fear that is probably written all over my face.

Akito sits us down in the living room, "So how is Ouran? Did you make any friends?" To most people he would sound generally curious, but I could tell there was a deadly tone behind that coverup.

"Yes, I became friends with three boys in my class and four others outside my grade." I tense up immediately after saying that. It was bad enough to tell the truth to him, but lying wouldn't get me anywhere, he would've probably found out anyway.

"With all boys?! Are you a fool?!" He yells, standing up, and pulling me up as well by my hair. I cry out when he yanks a large clump of it forcefully. "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle attending a normal school!" He sneers in my face. "Maybe I should just take you back to the estate and keep you there for a couple of years for some more discipline!" He yells, throwing me at the table. I cry out in pain when my head smacks against the hard surface and I fall to the floor. He picks me up by my hair again and I notice his hand is red from blood. Shit, my head is bleeding, that'll just make him angrier! "Well, should I?!" He roars, slapping me across the face. "ANSWER!"

"N-no, Akito-sama..." He slaps me again. Then smiles cruelly.

"I thought you loved being my slave?" His cool breath mixed with mine, since he's so close. "My pleasure slave."

My eyes widen as the memories of being taken out of my room almost every night and him forcing himself upon me. I start to cry, "N-no! Please!" He slaps me again, this time harder than before.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!" He screams, throwing me on the ground and beginning to take his belt off.

My breath catches in my throat. He raises the belt above me and brings it down. I cover my face with my arms. I scream in pain as the white hot pain seeps through my upper chest and arms where the belt connected. I back to a corner and face the wall, covering my head in my hands, and sit curled up in a ball.

He must have whipped me nearly twenty times before I lose consciousness.

* * *

I wake up in my bed, extremely sore. I shake it off and haul myself out. I hiss as the white hot pain returns in my back, arms, and a little in the chest. But I can't stay home or else Shigure will call Hatori and I don't want Akito finding out and thinking I'm a weakling. I sneak into the bathroom and bandage up my cuts. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. Those will be more scars to add to my 'collection'.

I decide to just hang out around the Ouran campus in the rose garden. I lay down in the grass and fall into a restless sleep, tossing and turning. I wake up in a cold sweat and check the time on my phone. It's four, so I probably should go home now.

* * *

"Are you okay, Ricko?!" Tohru runs over to me once I enter the kitchen.

I wave her off, "I'm fine. A little sore but it's nothing compared to what Akito usually does."

"He let you stay you know." Shigure appears in the doorway.

I look at him, "What?"

"Akito wanted you to move back to the estate and stop school completely, but he changed his mind after an hour."

"Why?" I ask.

"He said you get one last chance and if you ruin it, then you're going straight back to the estate." I exhaled slowly and nodded.

I start to go up the stairs but Tohru stops me, "Don't you want dinner?"

I give her a blank look, "No thank you." I jog up the stairs and go into my room.

I lay in my bed on my stomach and close my eyes, listening to the sounds of the house. Tohru cooking, Kyo and Yuki arguing, and Shigure writing his novel.

I sigh and blank out everything in my mind, just seeing white.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I am bound in rusty old chains on the wall around my wrists and ankles. The door tho my dark room opens, letting in just fraction of light._

_"Hello, slave." A cool, dark voice murmurs approaching me. I tense up and keep my head bowed, so I wouldn't have to look at him._

_A hand cups my chin, titling my face upwards, ruining my plans of that. "What's wrong, my pet?" He almost purrs. I flinch when I noticed that he is not wearing any clothes, leaving his body bare. He must have disrobed at the doorway. My body shook in fear, knowing what the was about to do, as he had done many times before._

_Akito roughly paced his lips on mine, biting my lip, and demanding for entrance. I whimper but obey, knowing I'll jus be punished later if I do not._

_His hands then trailed down my sides to my waist and removed the rags of clothing there. He smirked into the kiss and-_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I snap my eyes open, sitting up straight in my bed and breathing heavily. I hadn't dreamt about those days for a while now. I quickly get out of bed even though it's around midnight. I walk quietly down the stairs and go outside.

I get into a fighting stance in front of a tree, kicking and punching it as hard as I can until my knuckles and tips of my feet start to bleed heavily and it drips to the ground.

It's two o'clock by then but I'm still not tired enough to go back to sleep so I decide to jog around the woods.

I start out lightly then eventually go full blown out running and after a few minutes, I collide with someone walking on the path. We both fall back. I hold my head and get up, "Sorry!" I exclaim, looking at the girl. It must be a girl, since I didn't transform.

She smiles, "It's okay, I do that a lot too." Then she looks me up and down. "What're you doing this late out, honey?" She asks softly. Ugh, she must think I'm still in grade school or something because I look so young for my age.

"Couldn't sleep." I shrug. "Well, I should go home now!" I quickly jog off.

"Bye..." She trails off as I get farther and farther away.

I return to my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep, the exercise had tired me out enough for that.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!


	5. The Curse

The Curse

Ricko's POV

I wake up and quickly get ready for school. "Bye Shigure!" I yell as I run out the door.

"Have a good day!" He calls.

I run to school, hissing in pain each time I feel a sting in my chest or back. I sit through each class during the day, trying not to scream or moan whenever something so much as brushes up against my back.

Finally, I walk with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru to the host club room. Hunny-sempai bounces over to us, wearing a cute police officer suit. "Hey Ri-chan, do you wanna to roleplay with us today?" He smiles sweetly, and I can't say no.

Mori-sempai hands me a suit that matches Hunny's, but bigger. "Thanks." I smile and go into a changing room.

Suddenly, as I took off my undershirt to put on the suit's undershirt, Kaoru walks in on me. "Oh sorry Ric-" He cuts off when he sees the fresh slash marks on my back. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yells loudly, I bet everyone else heard.

"GET OUT!" I shove him out and panic.

'_Shit! He'll no doubt tell all of them, then I'll have a problem, then Akito will find out then he'll bring me back to the estate then I won't have a life anymore!_' I cry in my head.

I quickly put my clothes that I had on before back on and peek out of the curtains. I see that they are all on the opposite side of the room tht the doors are. I quickly dart out of the changing room and across the room towards the doors.

"Ricko!" Tamaki cries and I hear footsteps behind me.

I start to cry, with tears running down my face as I run. "Go away! Just forget about me! You'll regret it!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hikaru yells, sounding close behind.

"GO! GET AWAY! I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS AND I DON'T WANT ANY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, closing my eyes, but that cannot stop the hot tears spilling out.

Suddenly, Mori-sempai is in front of me, blocking my path. I quickly duck under his legs and speed up. I feel a hand on my wrist and I'm pulled back by Kaoru and into his arms. My eyes widen in the split second that I'm still in human form, then I transform.

There are several gasps and a startled shriek from Tamaki-sempai. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW WE'LL ALL SUFFER!" I scream, running down the hallway.

"RICKO!" They all yell, chasing after me.

Soon we reach Shigure's house and I transform form back just as Tohru steps outside. "Ricko?! YUKI, KYO, SHIGURE!" She yells in panic. I run into her arms, sobbing. She puts her coat around me to me cover up.

"What happened?!" They run out the house and Yuki and Kyo immediately turn on the host club.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YU DO TO HER?!" Kyo screams, charging for Kaoru.

"He's going to take me back! I can't go back! I can't go back there!" I scream in agony, collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Yuki takes me in his arms, not bothering to tell me that it'll be okay. He and I know fully that it won't.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Tamaki-sempai yells.

Shigure sighs, "Mind as well tell them now." He then explains everything about the curse to the host club and leaves them shocked.

"W-which one are you Ri-chan?" Hunny-sempi whimpers.

"The freak. The wolf, the secret zodiac. Some of the other members don't even know I exist. The ones that do found out on accident." I speak with my hair covering my eyes, choking a little on the words. Tohru gave me some clothes to put on so I had put them on while Shigure explained everything and I calmed down enough to stop sobbing.

"And who is going to 'take you back'?" Kyoya-sempai asks softly.

"I am."

I turn in horror to see Akito behind me with a outraged expression.

* * *

Sorry it's short!

Please keep reading and review!


	6. Break

Break

Ricko's POV

"A-Akito-sama." I stutter in horror.

"You can't do anything right can you?!" He yells, picking me up by my hair and making me yelp. "I'm taking you back, and I'll never let you out of my sight again!" He screams, kicking me in the stomach. I hiss, and he tightens his grip. He raises me so he can whisper in my ear. "And I can't wait to be inside you again..."

I scream, "No! Please!" I beg, sobbing again.

Suddenly, Akito is being held back by Mori-sempai and Shigure, and Yuki and Kaoru try to pull me away but Akio has a firm grip on my hair.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?! I OWN YOU! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" He screams, struggling his hardest. His nails start to dig into my scalp and I whimper, tears streaming down my face.

Then, out of nowhere, I feel a terrible pain across my face and I let out a strangled cry. Akito lets go of my hair, laughing insanely and I drop to my knees, hiding my face that has blood dripping quickly out.

Then Akito's voice becomes softer and somehow worried, "Ricko?! What happened?!" His voice rises and he points finger in the host club's direction, "YOU DID THIS! IF RICKO IS LEFT IS WITH A SCAR ON HER FACE IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN FRIENDS WITH HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screams, I look up to see Hunny-sempai, Haruhi, Tamaki-sempai, and Kaoru in tears and Kyoya and Hikaru with pained looks. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screams, still struggling in Mori-sempai and Shigure's grips.

I curl up in a ball, sobbing with blood covered hands.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

I sit in a room alone with Akito, trying not to tremble. My face is still bandaged, Hatori confirmed that I would have a scar across my face for the rest of my life.

Akito stands, looking out a window, and speaks, "You're staying here and not leaving for a long time. So why not just have Hatori erase their memories so they will not be plagued with your existence anymore?" He turns to face me, his cold grey eyes boring into the top of my head, for I do not meet his eyes out of fear.

"I am beginning to believe that as well." I murmur dejectedly.

He smiles, "Good, I'll give Hatori the order."

* * *

Sorry it's short again, I want to do this in sort of segments.

Please keep reading and review!


	7. My Losses

My Losses

Ricko's POV

~The Next Day~

Hatori will call in the host club one by one for a week. The guys already know about it. I guess Tamaki-sempai and Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to see me, but when Hatori delivered the message he specifically told them not to come for me. I'm grateful for that though. I wouldn't have to go through saying goodbye to all of them in one day. I don't think I could handle all that emotional stress dumped on me in just a few hours. I have come to really care for these guys, and now, it comes to where they have to forget about me.

This damn curse! None of the zodiacs can ever have any friends or connections outside of the family! Especially me.

The thing that really sucks with me is, whomever I become to care deeply about, or that cares about me, will end up suffering in the end. That's what happened with my mother and father. They went completely insane after a year of my life. Their memories had to be erased so they wouldn't suffer anymore and I became the secret zodiac, the first of my kind.

Yes, Kyo is in sort of the same situation as me, but he can actually make friends and have people take care of him. I am sentenced to a world of solitude and loneliness. And, it's actually the best thing for me to go back to my cell in the Sohma estate. My curse affects the members of the zodiac as well as the humans. I've been living with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru for a while now, and I should move on before they suffer the same fate as my parents did.

The reason most of the zodiac don't know of me is that they had their memories erased from spending too much time with me. I don't want any of this to happen to Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, or Tohru so I am also using Akito's order as an excuse to get away from them.

I don't want any of them to forget about me, but, that's my curse.

* * *

Haruhi is the first one. We are in a room next to the room that Hatori usually uses for the mind sessions. We stand, facing each other to say our goodbyes. "I'm, I'm sorry Haruhi. I hope you have a wonderful life without me causing you any troubles anymore." I try not to start break down crying. I don't meet her eyes, figuring that there would be a hated look in them.

Hatori speaks up, "Is there anything that you would like to say to Ricko, Miss Fujioka?" I don't notice the 'Miss' in that sentence; I'm too busy trying to hold back tears.

Haruhi nods, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He steps up to me and smiles weakly, "I'm happy that I met you, and I don't regret any of what has happened. I just wish we could've spent more time together to get to know each other a little more. And I hope you never forget me."

I smile weakly, "Thank you Haruhi, and I don't think I could ever forget any of you." I pull her into a hug and she lightly gasps in shock, "Yes, I knew all along that you're a girl, it's not very hard to figure out. And good luck with the lawyer thing, I'm sure you'll do great." I smile lightly and detach from her.

I watch as Hatori leads her into the room where she would loose her memories of the small amount of good and bad times that we had together.

_'Goodbye Haruhi, I will keep the memories of our friendship locked in a box that will be sealed tightly forever._' I say in my mind jut before I see a white flash, indicating her memory loss.

* * *

God, I hate doing this kind of stuff, but this is part of the story, sorry guys!

Please keep reading and review!


	8. The Second

The Second

Ricko's POV

Today is Hunny-sempai's day.

"I'm sorry Hunny-sempai." I choke out, trying not to cry. "I hope you eat plenty of cakes and sweets, and you have a good, long life."

Hunny-sempai smiles gently, but sniffles a little, "It's okay Ricko, and thank you, I hope so too." He giggles a little then he gets serious. "You take care of yourself too, okay?" I nod, smiling weakly.

"G-goodbye, Hunny-sempai." I stumble out before the can tears spill out.

"Goodbye Ricko, and it'll be okay, just remember what I told you." He smiles sweetly before Hatori leads him into the room where he would also forget everything about me.

Who I am, what I like to do for fun, my name, and, my entire existence.

I collapse into a nearby chair and wait for the white flash.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"After all your 'friends' memories are erased, you will pack your bags and move back into the estate. You are not to speak anyone but me or the maids, if you have to." Akito orders. "You will stay inside your room, unless I call you out. Do I make myself clear?" _

_I sit with my head bowed, "Yes, Akito-sama." I shake, but not visably._

_Akito scowls, "And, do not even think about trying to talk with any of the other zodiac, the only time you will come out and see them is the New Years celebration. The ones that _do_ know you have been told that you were sent to an all girls boarding school." He adds a dark smile, "Which is very believable."_

_He studies me for a moment then dismisses me with a flick of his hand. I quickly bow and leave, making sure to close the sliding doors on my way out._

_"Is this going to be my life, obeying Akito like a dog and shut away from the world?" I murmur dejectedly as I walk outside to Hatori's waiting car to take me back to Shigure's. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Suddenly, the flash appears and jolts me out of my flashback.

I get a cold sweat and sigh, bowing my head to stare absentmindedly at my hands.

This is the second one that I have lost, I can only guess how hard the others will be.

_'Please, God! I don't know if I can take this anymore!' _I cry in my head and I bury my face in my hands, trembling in exhaustion and sadness.

* * *

Sorry about the sadness, but I have to do these!

Please keep reading and review!


	9. What Did I Do To Deserve This?

What Did I Do To Deserve This?

Ricko's POV

Today is Mori-senpai's day.

We are in that room before the room with open windows that Hatori erases the memories of any unfortunate person whom has come to know of the curse.

I face Mori-senpai; Hatori is giving us a few minutes, less than usual because he has to get back to Akito quickly. "I'm sorry Mori-senpai." I mumble, not meeting his eyes because if I do, I know I'll cry. I wasn't very close to him, but even just having someone entirely forget about you is a terrible experience to go through. Even if it has happened many times before; you can never prepare yourself for it.

I know because I have had countless classmates go through this, especially in my younger years.

I feel a hand on my head and I look up to see Mori-senpai with a small smile. "It's okay." It would seems short, but I know that he doesn't talk much anyway, so it's enough for the both of us.

My eyes fill with tears and I nod quickly, not able to speak, for if I do, it won't be pleasant.

I mange to utter a few words: "Thank you."

Hatori leads him into the room, and I sink down into the same chair that I sat in yesterday during Hunny-senpai's... session.

Now it's Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai. I know I'll break on one of them, I just don't know which.

Kyoya-senpai will probably be the least painful out of those four, no offense to him but he wasn't as close as Tamaki-senpai or the twins.

Tamaki-senpai is an idiotic goofball, but there is something to him that I like.

Hikaru and Kaoru. Oh lord. Only when they talk at the same time I can't tell them apart. But when only one is talking or I'm just with one of them, I can tell by the voice or how they act. When Kaoru is by himself, he is calmer and less devious. But when Hikaru is without Kaoru, he becomes more irritating and annoying. Hikaru is less mature; the irony is that he is the eldest out of the two of them. Personally, I think Kaoru is easier to get along with, he's calmer and has a better sense than his twin.

Back to Tamaki-senpai. I don't know what it is, but he has this sort of air around him that radiates happy and joy. Although, he does have his moments of moping and over dramatic crying. I guest I kind of admire Tamaki-senpai. He has that personality that attracts. He can make friends with almost anyone, being so kind.

* * *

Suddenly, the white flash jerks me out of my thoughts. My eyes widen and I stifle a cry and drop my head onto my lap, covering my head with my arms.

_'Damn. What the hell am I doing? I just lost another one and I'm already thinking about the ones left!' I cry desperately in my head. 'What did I do to deserve this curse? Why must my life be filled with so much unhappiness and pain?'_

I would never know...

* * *

Please keep reading and review!


	10. Madness

Madness

Ricko's POV

Today is Kyoya-senpai's day.

I meet his eyes, unlike the others. I will not allow myself to break down in front of the Shadow King. If I show any sign of weakness I'll regret it for the rest of my days.

"Goodbye, Kyoya-senpai, I hope you surpass your bothers when you get older." I say evenly.

He offers a forced smile, "Thank you, Ricko. My best wishes for you as well." I nod a thank you and Hatori leads him into the room.

I knew it would be short time with him.

* * *

I sit on the chair again. _'God, I'm starting to get emotionless with this. I guess it's becoming a practice thing or something. Kyoya's the fourth one. The twins and Tamaki-senpai are definitely going to be hardest, except Haruhi, she was pretty hard too. Damn, I know I'm going to cry on these next ones.'_

I sigh dejectedly and bow my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

'Bye Kyoya-senpai, I just hope that you won't look into my files when I disappear.'

I laugh bitterly, then turn to full blown cruel laughing. My body shakes each time i suck in another lungful of breath as I rock back and forth into insanity.

I can feel it, the black aura spreading throughout my body, threatening to envelope me in its fear and insanity. I continue laughing loudly, it sounds like I'm dying. I almost don't even recognize it; it's so pain-filled and agonizing to even listen to. So I block it out of my mind, focusing on all the horrible things in life.

"It's just so funny! I am able to live while all of this happens! That we are all able to live! What is the matter with us? How can we continue on like this? Somebody tell me! I need an answer! I AM NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO DO ALL OF THIS, SO HOW IS IT THAT I AM STILL BREATHING?!" I end up screaming to air, tears burning paths down my face. "HOW?! HOW DO WE LIVE WITH ALL OF THIS?! WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE?!" I cry, filled with pain that threatens to take me deeper into the madness as a relief.

It would be a relief by now.

Suddenly, a feel a prick in my arm and I begin to feel tired. The last thing I see before falling into the wonderful darkness is a flash of white.

* * *

I'm really sorry it's short, but I have to have ones like this to build up the story then I promise it'll get longer!

Please keep reading and review!


	11. Please Read

Hey to all my readers, I won't be updating for a little while on all of my stories. I will probably get a laptop in August or September for school then I'll transfer all of my stories onto that. I'm sorry for this, but I have nothing to type up my stories.

I hope that all my regular readers, and new readers, will continue to read my stories after this wait.

-Emie14


	12. The Fifth

The Fifth

Ricko's POV

Today is Hikaru's day to forget about me entirely. I asked Hikaru to go before Kaoru because I don't know if he could stay quiet about me from Kaoru until he got his memory erased. I sit awkwardly while we wait for Hatori to be ready and Hikaru looks upset and angry. I don't blame him at all, I'm suppressing tears even though I must've been through this ten times already.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." I sigh and don't meet his eyes at all.

'_I probably would be angry too, and I know how hot-headed he is so that probably doesn't help at all with this situation we're in so ooooooooooh_!'

I don't realize that I've been clutching my head this whole time I've been thinking and the said boy that I'm thinking about is staring at me in worry.

"Are you okay?" He asks and leans in closer to me.

I make a choking noise in my throat and close my eyes. "What do you think? I've been through this already four times and now you're the fifth one! I'm surprised that I've held up my sanity this long!"

"You're sane? I didn't think so when I saw you when I got here." I glare at him and show him my middle finger. He laughs, "See! You're sane! And you still have that blaze of fire in you!"

I frown, "That's not the way I want it shown to me that I am! You're an ass! Blaze of fire?"

His expression turns angry, "No I'm not! You're an ass!"

I huff and cross my arms. "So this is how you want to say goodbye?"

"No, I just don't know what to say." Hikaru sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Me neither. But I have one thing I know I want to say: I'll never forget you and try to lighten up a bit when it comes to difficult things and Haruhi. I've seen how you get very jealous of her when it comes to her making other friends or her when she sees her old friends again after a while. Please try to be a lot more considerable when it comes to these things please." I smile.

Hikaru frowns but speaks not in an angry tone but in a soft one, "Fine, I'll try for you. If I remember that anyway. Please don't forget about me Ricko, even though I won't remember you, I want to to remember me."

I smile weakly and nod as Hatori enters the room. "I could never forget you, Hikaru."

"It's time." Hatori says solemnly and puts a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. He doesn't take his eyes off me and stands up. I stand up with him.

"Alright," I take HIkaru's hand in my own. "Goodbye Hikaru, it would be nice you see you in the future but that should not happen for your own wellbeing." I smile weakly through my hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Goodbye." He mutters and Hatori leads him into the next room where the others were each days before.

I sink down into my chair and stare blankly at my hands with my scorching tears dripping down onto them. It's not long when I see the white flash and I know Hikaru's gone from my life.

'_Now it's just Kaoru and Tamaki. These next two days probably won't have any happiness at all._' I sigh sadly in my head.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

I know it's been long since I've updated, and I think I will be starting to be able to now because I finally got a laptop! *dances around happily* I just don't know if I can take it to my mom's yet. For now I might be only able to update on weekends and mondays and fridays.

~Emie14


End file.
